


My Kind of Christmas

by ladyfeather



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Yamane Ayano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfeather/pseuds/ladyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place after Innamorato so there may be spoilers to the story.<br/>Aki, Koh, and Takato are out Christmas shopping for their significant others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Kind of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessofTor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofTor/gifts).



> Characters other than my original character are the property of Yamane Ayano. She graciously allows us to play with them.

My Kind of Christmas

 

Christmas isn't a Japanese holiday but in recent years many had come to celebrate the lesser but more congenial aspects of the holiday – the camaraderie, the time spent with loved ones, the gifts and gift-giving, and of course the multitude of colorful decorations both inside and outside of one's living space.

Akihito, Koh, and Takato were caught up in the gift giving part of Christmas right now. For the first time all three had someone very special in their lives. Takato was the first to find a mate, and then through a series of misadventures Akihito was lured into an unexpected lifetime commitment. Koh had been the last to settle, and was the most surprising of the three. While Aki had never been one to specifically date anyone his announcement of having a male lover wasn't all that surprising.

But when Koh announced that he had the same type of relationship his friends were surprised, maybe even shocked. He had only dated girls, but with very little enthusiasm or success. He had never shown any interest in same sex partners, so to suddenly become hopelessly attached to a man, and an older one at that, just seemed alien to his personality. The two were quite happy with things as they were and there were no plans to move in together at the moment, but that didn't lessen his friends' reaction.

At the moment they were cruising down the streets in the Shibuya area, each looking for that special something to bring home and wrap for their loved one.

"So what are you looking for, Aki? You've got to have the hardest person in the world to buy for!" asked Takato. Koh added, "Yeah, Mr. Moneybags has everything."

Aki sighed. "I've given up on getting him anything of a personal nature – I can't afford his grade of jewelry, even clothes are out of the question, all that's left is something that I put together myself. I've got some photographs that he showed interest in so I'm going to frame them so he can hang them at Sion. The office walls there are very bare."

"Is he going to be satisfied with just photos?" Koh asked in a doubting voice.

"Well, the photos I have are ones he really liked, which was unusual for him to point that out. I had even enlarged them at one time so I could frame them." With a slight blush Aki added, "But I did get us some matching silk sleepwear and a few other things for a very private party."

"That will work. Anything to do with sex is good." Koh snidely added, "Does he have any other interests other than sex and money? It doesn't seem like it."

"Koh! You're one to talk. You've been doing quite a bit of limping lately," Akihito fired back.

Flustered, Koh replied briskly, "Quiet! At least Kei has other interests other than just sex. And he's got this vanilla apartment that really needs some classing up. My problem is to keep the amount I get to a moderate level. I could blow a month's pay easily on just things that need replacing."

Takato laughed at the two who were still bickering away. "You have totally opposite problems, one with too few choices and the other with too many. At least my wife has sensible choices, plus she gives me a list of things that she'd like. All I have to do is pick a few and she'll be happy."

"You'd better be giving her something that's not on that list. You **never** get just what's only on the list. That's like - um, that's like not caring." Koh was quite serious with his statement.

Takato looked confused. "What do you mean? This is the way we've always done Christmas gifts. She's never complained."

"That may be true, but of what she got for you, was everything on your list?" Akihito asked.

Pausing to think about it, Takato had to admit that there was always a surprise gift that he hadn't asked for.

Aki added, "Then that's what you need to do – get her something special that she hasn't asked for. I bet you'll be pleasantly rewarded for it."

Koh chuckled, "Yeah, probably with another kid in nine months." Akihito joined in the laughter.

Takato frowned. "You guys are terrible. Your lives are just sex, sex, sex." But in reality Takato was a bit jealous. _The others didn't need to worry about things like pregnancy or having to deal with monthly mood swings. If they want to get it on they don't have to check a calendar to see if it was a safe day. Yeah, sex with a guy has its advantages. But as good as it sounds, it's not for me._

The three spent their time going from street to street, checking out any shop that seemed to even have the slightest hint of merchandise in the line of what they were looking for. It had taken most of the day but the weary three finally made it to the train station to head home with their purchases. Each had found what they wanted and were eager to get home and wrap their treasures.

 

#=#=#=#=#

 

Asami couldn't keep his mind on the paperwork in front of him, no matter how hard he tried. Christmas was coming and Akihito had informed him in no uncertain terms that they were going to celebrate. He insisted that they were going to have, quote, my kind of Christmas this year, unquote. The brat had managed to even get a tree into the penthouse without his knowledge. He pressed the intercom button to call Kirishima into the office.

A few moments later the door opened and Kirishima entered. "You called?"

"Have you gotten a gift for Koh yet, Kei?"

Caught off-guard by the question Kirishima answered truthfully, "No, I haven't."

"Then get your coat. We're going shopping. If I don't get something for Aki I doubt I'll ever be forgiven."

Kirishima chuckled. "I doubt that you're exaggerating. He does tend to hold grudges when you screw up, Ryuu."

"Don't remind me. And were you behind that tree appearing in my living room?"

"As the Americans say, I plead the fifth," but there was a wide grin on his face. "The same goes for the tree that appeared in my apartment."

Asami looked seriously at Kirishima. "The two of them are dangerous together, you know. They tend to get their own way no matter how much we object. You do know that he's made an impressive change in you?"

Nodding Kirishima answered, "Hmm, true, but no more than Aki has changed you."

"That is true. We've both become changed men, but as much as I hate to admit it, I think it's a change for the better. Even despite my objections at first."

All Kirishima could do was smirk while hiding that fact from Asami. It had taken years for that epiphany to finally get through his thick skull. Despite the loveless assault that began the affair, things had finally settled to the point that each could admit to themselves that they loved the other. Admitting it to each other was still a rough road, but Akihito was having the easier time of it.

"Where are we headed, if I may ask?"

"Ginza Tanaka."

Kirishima's eyes widened. "The exclusive jewelry store?"

Asami tilted his head as he asked, "Is there another store by the same name?"

"No there isn't, at least not that I know of. Ryuu, are you contemplating what I think you are?"

"Don't you think it's time, Kei?"

With a serious smile on his face Kirishima replied, "Congratulations. And maybe I can get something for Koh, but more in my price frame."

Asami laughed. "It's not like you're a pauper Kei. I know that you've got a nice balance in your savings account."

"True, but it's still two decimal places short of yours."

"Don't seem greedy." Asami smirked. "What's the name of Akihito's favorite camera shop? I need to stop there too."

Kirishima frowned. "I really can't recall it exactly at the moment, it's been so long since I've been there, but I do remember where it is. Is that the first stop or the last?"

"Whichever one is closer is first."

 

#=#=#=#=#

 

The annual Pre-New Year's Party, more commonly known as the Christmas Party, at Sion was in full swing. It was a closed affair, invitation only, strictly for those employed by Asami and some very close friends and special acquaintances. Asami watched from the office rather than join those in the merriment below. He would have to make a token appearance; it would be discourteous and rude of him if he didn't show up for at least an hour or so.

At the moment he was waiting for Akihito to arrive, he knew he would be there soon since he was coming along with Takato and his wife. They weren't really part of the Asami Corporation but since Takato had been sucked into some rather hair-raising episodes in the past Akihito insisted that they were to be put on the guest list. For them an evening in Club Sion was well beyond their limited budget. He couldn't deny that Aki was entitled to his friends being invited too. Koh was already covered by being with Kirishima.

It still surprised him how just the sight of Akihito made him feel happier. How he had missed that simple reaction for all those years he couldn't understand. Had he been that tied up in pleasuring himself that he gave no thought to how others could please him in other ways?

He decided to let Akihito get together with his friends for an hour or so before going down and taking him away. As he watched them cross the main floor he saw Akihito quickly look up and smile. He knew he was watching and waiting.

As he scanned the rest of the guests in the room one couple surprised him. He knew that Suoh was bringing a guest but didn't know who; Suoh had brought a lady to the party. Suoh normally stood out due to his height, but now it was the fact that the lady barely came to his shoulder that drew the attention.

She looked like a fine porcelain doll dressed in the vibrant red full-length cheongsam; her long black hair was styled gracefully into an elaborate bow on the back of her head and tastefully decorated with small red and gold flowers. And they had caught the attention of quite a few of the other guests. Asami decided that he needed an immediate introduction to this surprise date of Suoh's. He had no idea that Suoh was even interested in anyone at the moment.

With everyone trying to greet him as he entered the main room Asami made slow progress across the crowded room to where Suoh and his date were looking for a place to sit.

Finally reaching them he surprised Suoh by coming from behind by stating, "Suoh, who is this lovely lady that is gracing your arm tonight? We've not been introduced; I would have remembered such an exquisite young woman." Asami took her right hand and just barely touched the back of her hand with his lips.

Suoh's normal staunch composure failed. He was surprised by Asami's sudden arrival and a bit flustered by his boss kissing his lady, even if it was just her hand. He coughed slightly and started the introductions.

"Asami-sama, this is Emiko Kimura. She's one of my neighbors in my apartment building. Emiko, this is Asami Ryuichi, my employer." He took a deep breath and turned to look at Asami.

 _Suoh used her first name, interesting._ Asami smiled at Emiko. "Emiko, that means graced with beauty; I believe you were named quite correctly. Suoh is a very lucky man." He turned to Suoh and unseen by Emiko, raised an eyebrow, as if asking why wasn't I notified you had a lover?

Suoh was getting quite nervous, not sure if the boss was angry or just wanted to know if she had a background check. Asami should know that as his head security chief he wasn't about to get into a relationship with a total unknown, even if that did sound quite harsh. In fact, all the tenants in his building had security checks done on them – it was just natural for him to do so with his proximity to Asami. He would send Asami his background findings in the morning.

"I was hoping that I could introduce the two of you this evening. It is rare to be attending a function such as this as a guest. This is the first time we've gone to such a gala event." He was trying desperately to get his hands to stop shaking.

Emiko sensed that Kazumi was very uneasy with his boss for some reason and decided to cut in. Taking Suoh's hand she spoke softly to Asami. "Asami-san, I've heard a bit about you, and not all of it from Suoh-san. You are a very notorious gentleman, and I don't necessarily mean that in a bad way. I, on the other hand, am just a lowly primary school teacher."

Asami had returned his attention to Emiko knowing that he had silently let Suoh know he wanted a full report by morning. "Do not downgrade your skills as a teacher Kimura-san. The lives of the next generation will be shaped by what you teach them. It is a very honorable profession. I wish you the best in your teachings."

They moved to a table that had conveniently opened up for Asami, and the conversation then settled to a less stressful note, at least for Suoh. The conversation had switched to more mundane topics that Suoh could handle easily and they chatted happily until one of the few Diet members invited, Hashimoto-san, stopped by to greet Asami. Asami used this as an excuse to leave the couple, giving his pardon for leaving while wishing them a pleasant evening before he went with the Diet member to the bar. He knew that Suoh was quite tense so he also sent a bottle of champagne to the table to allay his concerns about any difficulties with the boss.

After spending a few minutes with Hashimoto-san, he glanced at his watch. Another half hour and he could steal Akihito away from his friends, whether he liked it or not. He was the one that wanted 'his kind of Christmas' and he was going to make sure he got the full treatment. And anyway, he should leave them be to enjoy the evening with their loved ones, like he was going to do with Akihito. They could get together any time they wanted.

 

#=#=#=#=#

 

Koh was spending the night at Kei's apartment. He was spending quite a bit of time there anymore. For as sterile and emotionless as it had been when he first visited it was starting to get a bit more feeling to it, mostly due to Koh, although Kei voiced no objections. It seemed that every time he visited he brought something to brighten up one of the rooms.

As they entered Kei pushed the door shut and embraced Koh tightly, initiating a kiss that wasn't broken until several minutes later. Both gasping for air Kei silently spoke, "I've wanted to do that for hours."

"You're not the only one," replied Koh as he pulled Kei closer for a second round of kisses.

When they had finally sated their kissing desires the two pulled apart and removed their jackets. As they walked to the closet to hang them up Koh asked, "Did you know that Suoh had a girlfriend? I know I was surprised to see him with a lady. And she looks just that, a true lady. I wonder if she knows what he does for a living? Will that scare her off?"

"I knew - I think I was the only one that knew. They've been seeing each other for several months now. I know that Asami didn't know anything about it. Suoh was so afraid that Asami would be angry with him for not letting him know ahead of time. It sounds callous, but Suoh is going to send him the background check he did on her. As to her knowing what he does… I think she does to a point. He definitely doesn't look like a bookkeeper; she knows who Asami is - hell most everybody knows - and she's probably heard most of the rumors."

Koh had gone to another closet where he had stashed several boxes of decorations to put on the tree, and a few strings of lights. Jostling the packages to one arm he grabbed Kei by the hand and pulled him back to the living room. "It's time to decorate the tree."

Amused, Kei followed behind like a small child. He had never had a tree before so this was something completely new for him. His previous lover had always spent the holiday with his family in Italy, so Kei had never celebrated a Christmas with a loved one. For a moment he wondered how Asami was dealing with the tree in his living room. He chuckled to himself when he imaged Asami putting ornaments on the tree.

"What's so funny?" asked Koh.

"Asami trimming a tree," and Kei continued to laugh, now along with Koh.

They had finished with the tree, and although it didn't look quite like the examples in all the books it did a respectable imitation of a Christmas tree. All they needed to do was place the gifts and wait for midnight, which wasn't very far off.

Koh had already run off to get the gifts he had stored in the one bedroom closet; he returned quickly with his arms filled with brightly wrapped gifts. As he was placing the gifts under the tree Kei also retrieved the gifts he had hidden in the bedroom and placed them beside Koh's boxes.

By the time everything had been placed under the tree and the lights had been lit it was past midnight. Koh stood before the tree, watching the lights blink on and off.

"It's rather beautiful, don't you think?"

Kei had come up behind Koh and put his arms around him, pulling him close. He began nuzzling Koh's neck as he replied, "Many things are beautiful tonight."

"Hmm, that feels good. But let's open our gifts first. It's past midnight."

Passing the packages to each other, they opened all that had been under the tree. Koh had gotten many things for the apartment but one thing in particular was only for Kei. He had gotten a gold chain for him. Kei didn't wear any jewelry that he had noticed and thought that a single chain wouldn't be too much.

The odd thing was that Kei had gotten Koh a chain too, but it had a charm on it – a padlock. Koh asked the meaning behind the lock and Kei said it was his lock on Koh's heart. No one else could have it. Then Kei pushed Koh backwards, placing him in the pile of wrapping paper and ribbons. "You look like the best present I've gotten tonight. You are the last one under the tree. Now let me unwrap you."

Koh succumbed to the gentle touches Kei was giving him. As Kei removed his clothes he did the same for Kei. Kei carefully began to prepare Koh while covering his body in kisses and bites. Koh returned as much as he could, but was well engrossed in the pleasures being rained on him.

Koh now lay naked below Kei, waiting for him to enter him. Kei hovered over Koh, the new chain glittering around his neck, swaying slightly with every movement Kei made. Wrapping his legs around Kei he whispered, "This is the present I want the most, and the one I want to give to you the most."

Kei took Koh's mouth in a fiery kiss as he entered this gift he was being offered. For a while only the rustling of wrapping paper and heavy breathing was heard, but slowly the moans began, and soon the room was filled with the sounds of love making. This would be repeated again after they made their way to the bed. They celebrated the joy of gift-giving into the morning of Christmas Day.

 

#=#=#=#=#

 

They had just finished trimming the tree and Akihito was standing back to enjoy their handy-work when he saw Ryuichi pick up one of the boxes from under the tree.

Aki snatched the box from Ryuichi's hands. "No, not yet. We don't open anything until midnight."

Ryuichi looked at his lover with curiosity. "Why not now? It's almost midnight, what's a few hours, more or less?"

Shaking his head no he placed the box back under the tree. "Because it's tradition. No gifts opened before Christmas Day." He strode back to Ryuichi and kissed him chastely on the lips. We're doing Christmas my way, remember?"

"Yes dear," replied Ryuichi smartly.

"Keep that up and I'll take everything back!" Aki retorted, trying to keep a smile from his face. "How about we have some tea while we wait?"

Ryuichi made a sour face. "I'd rather have something stronger. You?"

Shaking his head no, he replied, "If anything, I'll take a soda."

Ryuichi grimaced. "How can you stand that sweet stuff?"

Smirking, Akihito replied, "I can stand you, and you can be very sweet when you want to be."

"That's a completely different kind of sweet."

To pass the time they sat together on the sofa watching an old movie, one Aki hadn't seen before. It was about a gangster who seemed a lot like Ryuichi. He didn't enjoy it very much, but Ryuichi seemed to be taking mental notes.

By the time the movie ended it was past midnight, and officially Christmas Day. The gift giving began: first Aki would open a box, then Ryuichi. There weren't too many boxes but it seemed to be enough to evoke the true feeling of giving.

Aki was very nervous when his main gift was about to be opened. He watched Ryu carefully remove the paper, revealing the framed photographs inside.

Ryuichi went over the pictures very carefully, seemingly absorbing every little thing in each picture. After he had examined them all he pulled Akihito close for a fiery kiss.

"These are some of the last things you photographed. I thought they were some of the best that you ever did. Why don't you take photos anymore? You do exceptional work; I always thought that you worked better with nature than you did with criminals."

Aki could see the seriousness of Ryuichi's comments. "There are times that I want to get back to photography, but I'm afraid that I'll revert to my old habits and try chasing bad guys again. And neither of us wants that, do we? Plus, even though I have a prosperous business, the cost of a new camera is really out of my range right now." Akihito smiled sadly.

Picking up the last box for Aki that was under the tree, Ryuichi handed it to him. "Well then, let's see what you think of this," and sat back to watch.

Carefully peeling the paper off the box Aki gasped when he saw what was in it. He had looked at this often, and it had tempted him on occasion to be bought, but due to the cost he had fought it; the body alone cost over 600,000 Yen ($6,000 US). In his hands he held an Olympus OM-D E-M1, one of the best cameras on the market. Not only had he gotten him the camera, but several accessories and specialty lenses were included, as well as a full carry case and tripod.

Aki had gotten rid of most of his camera equipment when he started the detective agency. He kept a few for stakeout work, like the ones set up for night shots, and the long distance lens, but the more workday-style cameras he felt he no longer needed he sold off. He did still have the darkroom equipment and the one camera that started it all – the one from his father.

Ryuichi watched him as he examined every piece of the equipment. He hadn't been wrong; the photography bug was still there, and the bait was working well. Finally Aki looked up at Ryu. "Thank you. I think with your help I can start over. It's been long enough." Pushing the box under the tree to protect it he grabbed the remaining box and thrust it at Ryuichi. "This is for both of us, but I'll give it to you to start off.

With a raised eyebrow Ryuichi took the box. It wasn't very heavy but it was fairly large. Upon opening the box he found that there were two presents inside; one looked to be a package of silk material while the other was a bottle of Dom Perignon Rose 2002. Ryuichi picked up the bottle, exclaiming, "Oh, this set you back a bit. Very good choice though – we'll save it for later. But what is this red silk?" As he started to remove the material from the package he found that it was actually two lounge sets consisting of pajama pants and a robe, one sized a bit larger than the other.

"Very sexy Akihito." Putting the box aside he pressed Akihito into the couch. "I'll have fun removing them from you."

The closeness of Ryuichi started a reaction in Akihito. He pulled him down for another kiss, deepening it and pressing his tongue against Ryuichi's lips for entry. Once it was given Ryuichi took control and things heated up rapidly. Soon all their clothing was scattered about the floor, and they had moved to the plush rug for comfort. Hands wandered and fingers probed, lips kissed and teeth bit, bodies ground against each other, looking for release. Ryuichi maneuvered Akihito so they could take one another orally and he carefully prepped Aki while driving him to the brink of his endurance. When he felt that Aki was getting to the ready point he moved Aki on top of him but continued to prep and tease him.

"Please, now Ryu, now!" Aki was pumping away on Ryuichi's fingers, slowly crawling up the front of the man. "Please!"

Smiling, Ryuichi asked seductively, "Are you sure you're ready for me?" as he removed his fingers and pushed the organ that Aki wanted so badly in their place.

Aki threw his head back in ecstasy, his hands clenching at the empty air, his toes curled tightly. "Yes! Oh, yes! Right there!"

Ryuichi smiled. Those were his thoughts exactly. It didn't take long for the two to climax, and both lay amid the pile of opened gifts and wrappings, panting.

Glancing over at the pile of red silk under the tree Ryuichi said, "I think we need to see the shower first before we put those on".

As they moved from the living room through the bedroom on their way to the bath Akihito noticed that Asami had the satin sheets put on the bed. The good silk sheets had been put away, Ryuichi knew that they were going to get a bit messy tonight. After putting the champagne and two glasses on the night table Akihito moved a bit closer to Ryuichi and held him a bit tighter.

The shower was very gentle, but also very sensual. By the time they had finished both were more than ready for the bedroom.

Ryuichi carried Akihito to the bed, carefully placing him in the center. He hovered over Akihito with a genuine smile on his face. "Are you happy?"

Aki sat up and kissed Ryuichi very lovingly on the lips. "I've never been happier. But why do you ask?" He gave Ryuichi another light kiss.

Ryuichi looked extremely serious as he kissed his forehead. "Because I have one more gift for you." He reached over to the hidden niche in the headboard, opened it, and took out a small jewelry box.

Moving to sit beside Akihito he handed him the box.

Aki took the box in shaking hands, fearful yet anticipating what was in it. As he opened it he involuntarily gasped. It was a ring, more specifically a platinum ring with leaves beautifully engraved around the whole band. Inside the band was an inscription – I love you.

With tears filling his eyes he turned his gaze to Ryuichi. In a whispered voice he asked, "What does this ring mean?"

Ryuichi took the box from Aki's shaking hand and removed the ring. "It means that you have captured my heart, despite how futilely I tried to ignore that fact, and this is the proof you need that I love you. You truly are mine, as I am yours. I love you, Akihito Takaba." He slowly slid the ring onto Aki's finger and then kissed it.

Aki's breath caught in his throat. Huskily he asked, "Did you just say…."

Ryuichi dropped his gaze, unsure of how to look into Aki's eyes. "That I love you? Yes. You've told me often enough but I've never actually had the guts to tell you. For so long they just didn't seem necessary to say…."

But before Ryuichi could finish his sentence Aki had pressed the man down on the bed and initiated a very seductive kiss, and as they kissed Aki's tears wet their lips. Ryuichi held him close, not wanting to let go of this flighty creature that meant the world to him.

Aki straddled Ryuichi and held his hands while he slowly rubbed himself against Ryuichi; his eyes closed, his breathing swiftly increasing.

Ryuichi was also reacting to Aki's movements and before long the two were once more engaged in pleasuring each other. And their enjoyment continued into the early morning hours of Christmas Day until they fell exhausted into a deep sleep, still embracing each other.

 

#=#=#=#=#

 

They arrived back at the apartment building and were standing in the hallway in front of Emiko's door. Suoh had her cradled in his arms, gently kissing her. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Would you like to come to my apartment for a drink?

Smiling as she took his hand in hers, "I would like that very much Kazumi."

After making a drink for each of them Suoh excused himself and quickly stashed the gun he had been carrying in his gun safe. Off-duty or not, he was Asami's main bodyguard and he wasn't about to be caught unarmed. He then picked up the gift he had bought for Emiko and brought it out to her.

She was very surprised to see that he had bought her something, and was glad that she had brought along the small gift she had gotten him.

Sitting next to her he offered the gift to her. "You're special to me and I wanted to get you something but I wasn't sure what to buy you; I haven't had a girlfriend in a long time." Kazumi looked much like a young boy on his first date.

She smiled and graciously accepted the box. "Thank you Kazumi, and I have a gift for you too. She reached into her purse and took out a small box wrapped in gold foil paper and tied with red ribbon.

They each opened their gifts at the same time. Emiko smiled happily and whispered "beautiful" as she removed a ruby heart shaped pendant necklace from the box. Kazumi held a gold tie tack shaped like a roaring lion's head in his hands, a look of appreciation in his eyes.

Kazumi spoke first. "Thank you. I will wear this for work."

"It reminded me of you; very strong and protective. Well, except for when your boss came over to us. Why did you get so nervous?"

"You know who he is and that I’m his bodyguard, but I never told him that I was going out with someone. I was afraid that by bringing someone he considers a stranger into the club might upset him. I was afraid that he would be angry with me."

"So the big brave lion is actually a scared little pussycat around his boss?" Emiko laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "I never would have thought that of you at all. But you call him Asami-sama, a rather honorable title for one's boss. You think very highly of him don't you?"

What looked like a light blush appeared briefly on Kazumi's face. Changing the subject he asked, "Do you like the pendant? If not, I'll return it for something else if you want. Like I said, I haven't had…."

Emiko silenced him with a kiss. "You'll do no such thing. I like it very much; it is a very meaningful gift and I will wear it often. In fact when school begins in the new year it will be around my neck, reminding me of this holiday. I may never remove it." She had moved very close to Kazumi, leaning against him, her head on his chest.

He could smell her perfume, a very light scent reminiscent of a country garden. She was warm and felt very good leaning against him. He slowly encased her in his arms and she snuggled closer. They hadn't been intimate yet, but he felt that the time had come to cross that bridge. Nervously and in a low voice he asked, "Emiko, would you spend the night with me?"

She looked up and smiled. "I thought you'd never ask. Yes, I would like that very much Kazumi."

 

#=#=#=#=#

 

There were a lot of bed springs creaking throughout Tokyo that night.

 

#=#=#=#=#

 

The three young men had agreed to meet a few days after Christmas to discuss how their holiday had gone. Akihito was the last to arrive having an unscheduled client need his expertise earlier in the day. It was an hour's ride from his office to where they were meeting, but he didn't want to cancel and had called to alert them of his late arrival.

As he walked past the window of the diner he could see Koh and Takato talking, and waved to them as they noticed him walking by. When he managed to get to the table he noticed that they had ordered some appetizers for him so he wouldn't have to wait hungrily for his food to arrive.

"Thanks guys. I didn't have time to each much this morning. I only got a cup of tea and a few crackers to hold me over. I didn't expect to be so late in getting here."

Koh shook his head. "You'll never change. You always did skip out on breakfast no matter…." Koh stopped mid-sentence. "Aki, is that what I think it is?"

Takato has just noticed what Koh was referring to and was equally curious for an explanation.

Aki stopped stuffing his face with the food, at first wondering what they were looking at when he remembered exactly what they were looking at.

Shyly cocking his head he replied, "Um, yeah. It's what you think it is. He finally said it."

Koh couldn't contain his excitement. 'So, are you getting married? If so, let me know. I want to be there. Are you going to Hawaii?'

Takato cut in, "Yeah, me too! I'll even take vacation time for that!"

Aki was getting embarrassed. The level of their voices had attracted the attention of the other patrons who were now interested in their conversation.

"Sssssh! This isn't something for the world to know. And no, there is no marriage planned, at least for the near future." He glared at the gentlemen at the next table who were blatantly staring, slack jawed, at him.

Hoping to change the subject Akihito asked, "How was your Christmas Koh? Did Kei get you anything nice?"

Koh's hand automatically went to his throat, bringing the attention to the new gold chain that now encircled his neck.

"Aha!" cried Akihito. "Someone else had been tagged and released. What's on the chain? Your shirt is hiding it."

"A padlock," murmured Koh.

"And who holds the key?" giggled Akihito. "You two sure have it bad. And you Takato, how was your holiday?"

Takato smiled a very satisfied grin. "You guys were right about the special present. She was **quite** appreciative."

"So if it's a boy are you going to name him after us?" asked Koh.

Takato just shook his head in disbelief. "You two will never change, will you?"

"Would you be happy if we ever did?" replied Akihito.

"No. We're friends as we are, and will probably remain so, forever," answered Takato as he put his arms around his two best friends. "Yes, best friends forever."

At that they called for the waitress and another order of food. Christmas was a success.

 

#=#=#=#=#

 

Nine months later there was a new addition to Takato's family. Luckily it was a girl.

 


End file.
